


Just Cuddling

by sansaswildlinglover



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cock Warming, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansaswildlinglover/pseuds/sansaswildlinglover
Summary: Jonsa Drabbles: Free DayIf Sansa had to explain how they've ended up here, she thinks the answer should be simple: no one has ever been able to make her feel this good, but of course, it's more complicated than that, because Jon is her half-brother.





	Just Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this one early, because my internet access will be limited tomorrow

They're in his bed, Sansa's back is pressed against Jon's chest, his mouth on her neck, his hand cupping a breast and his fingers dancing on her clit.

If Sansa had to explain how they've ended up here, she thinks the answer should be simple: no one has ever been able to make her feel this good, but of course, it's more complicated than that, because Jon is her half-brother.

 

_She'd been telling herself there was nothing wrong with her noticing how hot he'd become, nothing wrong with his eyes lingering on her when she was wearing shorts or a low-cut top, nothing wrong with the looks they exchanged sometimes, until the day she walked into his room to find him sitting on the edge of the bed, his fist pumping his cock._

_"Let me help you," she told him, wrapping her fingers around his shaft, thumb circling the head._

_Sansa," he groaned, and she couldn't tell whether it was a warning or a plea._

 

She peaks, harder than she ever has with anyone else, and in this moment she doesn't care how depraved that must make her.

 

_After he spilled in her hand, her name on his lips again, he kneeled between her legs and hooked his fingers into the waistband of her knickers._

_"What are you doing?" she asked, almost breathless._

_"Just taking care of my sister," he answered, kissing the inside of her thigh._

 

His erection throbs against her bottom. "Do you want me to...?"

"No," he murmurs against the shell of her ear. "I just want to hold you."

She hums contently, but feeling him hot and hard is starting to make her cunt ache, so she wiggles until his cock slips between the back of her thighs and the tip prods her entrance.

"Fuck," he groans, and then he's stretching her open.

He's never been inside of her before, it's a line they wordlessly agreed not to cross, until now. She moans, revelling in the glorious feeling of being full.

"You feel so good," he pants.

"So good," she agrees. "You can move, Jon."

"No," he grunts, pulling her closer. "We're just cuddling."

She feels warm and safe, but it's torture. She's aching so badly, and she can't help it when her cunt clenches around him.

"Sansa," he hisses as his forehead drops to her shoulder.

They're quiet for a while, apart from their ragged breathing and hammering hearts.

"I can feel you getting wetter," he tells her, and his voice is strained.

His hand is on her hip, and he pulls out, immediately sliding back in, and she arches her back.

"God," he groans. "You're soaked."

"Do it again," she begs him.

He allows her another thrust, and another. "So hot and tight," he babbles.

She buries her face in his pillow and whimpers: "Please, don't stop."

And he doesn't. 


End file.
